Various attempts have been made by those skilled in the art to develop environmentally safe and visually pleasing fountain arrangements for providing water to agricultural crops and the like and protecting the same from pests. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,105 issued to Porter which discloses a rotary structure supported for movement about a generally vertical axis which further carries a plurality of weighted lines that are revolved to provide selected sight and sound stimuli patterns. See also, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,884,200 issued to Konikson and 4,413,778 issued to Middlemiss which are directed to hydraulically powered moving displays and decorative fountain arrangements.
As is readily seen, the referenced prior art include numerous parts which, though generally inexpensive to manufacture, are prone to breakage, and thus costly to maintain.